Only one major blood group system has been identified for the domestic cat, whereas a plethora of systems are recognized in dogs, humans, horses and other species. (Bell, K. Red blood cells of domestic mammals, 133-164 (1983)) The major blood group system of domestic cats was identified in the early 1900's. (Ingebrigsten, R. J Exper Med., 16:169-177 (1912); Ottenburg, R. et al., J Med Res., 28:213-229 (1915)) This blood group was later found to contain two types based on red cell reactions with naturally occurring alloantibodies. (Eyquem, A. et al., Ann N Y Acad Sci., 97:320-328 (1962); Holmes, R. J Physiol., 111:61 (1950)) The two major blood types are called type A and type B. (Auer, L. et al., Anim Blood Groups Biochem Genet., 12:287-297 (1981)) The common types are allelic, with type A dominant to type B. A rare type AB has not been as clearly defined, but is suspected to be allelic to types A and B. (Auer, L. et al., Anim Blood Groups Biochem Genet., 12:287-297 (1981); Griot-Wenk, M. et al., Anim Genet., 24:401-407 (1993)) Several studies have shown familial segregation for type A and type B. However, families segregating for type AB are limited and the parentage of the matings was not confirmed, thus, inheritance of the third type AB allele is not clearly resolved (Auer, L. et al., Anim Blood Groups Biochem Genet., 12:287-297 (1981); Griot-Wenk, M. et al., Anim Genet., 24:401-407 (1993)), though it appears to be recessive to type A but dominant to type B. (Griot-Wenk, M. E. et al., Am J Vet Res., 57:1438-1442 (1996)) A majority of random bred cats throughout the world are type A. (Eyquem, A. et al., Ann N Y Acad Sci., 97:320-328 (1962); Holmes, R., J Physiol., 111:61 (1950); Auer, L. et al., Anim Blood Groups Biochem Genet., 12:287-297 (1981); Bagdi, N. et al., Acta Vet Hung., 49:369-375 (2001); Giger, U. et al., J Am Vet Med Assoc., 195:1230-1232 (1989); Hubler, M. et al., Schweiz Arch Tierheilkd., 135:231-235 (1993); Knottenbelt, C. M. et al., J Small Anim Pract., 40:115-118 (1990); Malik, R. et al., Aust Vet J, 83:38-44 (2005)) However, some pure breeds have a high frequency of type B individuals (FIG. 1). The Siamese, Tonkinese and Burmese breeds are nearly fixed for type A, whereas the prevalence of type B individuals of British Shorthairs, Birmans, Devon and Cornish Rex can range between 25-50%. (Giger, U. et al., J Hered., 82:15-20 (1991)) Although type B cats are rare in random bred populations, admixtures with cat breeds are increasing the frequency of type B cats in the random bred population. For example, type B cats are more common in the random bred populations of California (Giger, U. et al., Feline Practice, 19:21-27 (1991)) and Australia than in Europe and the rest of the United States. (Malik, R. et al., Aust Vet J., 83:38-44 (2005)) Thus, veterinary clinics and hospitals are finding it increasingly necessary to maintain both type A and type B cats for blood transfusions.
Feline blood types are especially important because of the phenomena of neonatal isoerythrolysis (Cain, G. R. et al., J Am Vet Med. Assoc., 187:46-48 (1985); Giger, U. et al., J Reprod Fertil Suppl., 51:313-316 (1997); Hubler, M. et al., Journal of Small Animal Practice, 28 (1987)) and transfusion reactions (Auer, I. et al., In: Kirk R W, ed. “Current Veterinary Therapy IX,” Philadelphia: WB Saunders Co; 515-521 (1986); Auer, L. et al., Res Vet Sci., 35:145-152 (1983); Auer, L. et al., J Am Vet Med Assoc., 180:729-730 (1982); Giger, U., et al., Probl Vet Med., 4:600-611 (1992)) between previously non-sensitized donors. Similar to the unrelated ABO system of humans, cats often possess alloantibodies for their opposite blood type. Blood type B cats possess strong agglutinins and hemolysins to type A red cells. Type A cats possess alloantibodies that are weak agglutinins but strong hemolysins for type B red cells. Thus, a blood transfusion of a type B cat with type A blood can cause a severe reaction. Milder reactions occur if type B blood is transfused into a type A cat. Interestingly, blood type AB cats are universal recipients since they lack alloantibodies against either blood type. The presence of strong, naturally occurring alloantibodies in the type B cat against the A antigens also leads to neonatal isoerythrolysis for type A kittens born from a type B queen. The prevention of transfusion reactions and neonatal isoerythrolysis requires close monitoring of blood types of donor and recipient, and toms and queens. (Giger, U. et al., J Reprod Fertil Suppl., 51:313-316 (1997); Jonsson, N. N. et al., Aust Vet J., 67:416-417 (1990); Bucheler, J., Vet Clin North Am Small Anim Pract., 29:853-870 (1999); Bridle, K. H. et al., J Small Anim Pract. 39:88-89 (1998); Casal, M. L. et al., Am J Vet Res., 57:1653-1658 (1996)).
For these and other reasons, new and improved methods of blood typing cats are needed. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.